Fabricated
by WrittenWhim
Summary: When babysitting estranged cousins, telling wildly fantasized stories about your friends is the best course of action. Kaed learns this and finds herself having way too much fun-now if only she could manage to get them to admit to it being true for her cousins' sake. Slight Storytelling!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what you call something that won't leave me alone. I'm pretty sure this has been done before but I'll try and put my own twists on it. Basically Kaed's telling stories using her friends as characters so no, this isn't actually happening. This happens anytime in high school (first or second year) when the Generation of Miracles still sort of are a bit hostile but it's not and out and out hate-fest. AU maybe? Also they would be on a break from school most likely.**

**Table**

**Bold = Author's notes (at the top and bottom) or phone calls (in story)**

[_"Italics in brackets"_] = minor interruptions to storytelling

Normal font = storytelling or regular scene, I'll put line breaks in-between to prevent confusion since it sort of switches point of view since Kaed is doing the storytelling but the rest is in third person.

**And I think that should clear up any future confusion.**

* * *

**Story 0: Prologue**

Babysitting was not one of her strong suits. As much as she practically did it with her more immature friends it was different. Her friends were all teens who were expected to take care of themselves, compared to a hyperactive nine-year old and a very girlish eight-year old her friends were all completely normal. She blamed it on her dad.

It had all began when he had received a call from his wayward sister. She had wanted to reconnect with the family starting with her older brother. Kaed had never met her aunt, much less her two children. So when the _adults_ planned to go out on a day trip, she was omitted much to her chagrin.

Now she was stuck with her two estranged cousins in an empty house. The meeting had been awkward enough and now they were stuck with each other for the rest of the day and night. She wouldn't have had a problem if they could just quiet down for a second. . .

"I want to watch the reality channel Onii-chan!" the petite, even for her age, girl whined (now Kaed was pretty sure she was one of the only taller people in her family). Stamping her foot to get her point across, she huffed and blew her long brown hair out of her face.

Her brother simply stuck out his tongue mockingly, "Well I got the remote first Chinatsu!"

"Onee-san! Tell Onii-chan to stop being so mean!" Chinatsu cried, turning to her older cousin for help.

With a sigh, Kaed shifted up from her laying position on the couch, "Taiki, stop teasing your sister, and Chinatsu we can switch off after he's done with his show," she tried to compromise.

Flopping down on the floor with his back braced against the couch, Taiki grumbled, "Do we really have to? I thought you were different from out _other _cousin, does this mean you like to drool over guys too?"

Using her foot to nudge Taiki's side, Kaed huffed, "_No_ I do not. I'm just being fair to your sister."

Groaning, Taiki flicked off the television (earning an indignant squeak from Chinatsu), "Now I'm bored and I really don't want to watch anything. Don't you have anything we can do Onee-san?"

Kaed shook her head, "Unless you changed your mind about playing basketball than no. Any suggestions Chinatsu?"

Scrunching up her eyebrows, Chinatsu thought very hard. "Well Onii-chan is going to complain if we watch what I want to watch…" she mused. Appearing to have a light-bulb moment Chinatsu jumped up, "I know!" training a begging gaze to Kaed she went on, "You can tell us stories!"

"Huh?" she was confused by the request for a moment before replying, "Well I don't really have any stories off the top of my head…" Kaed said.

"Improvise than!" Taiki suggested, "I want to hear stories too! With swords and monsters and heroes and cool stuff!"

"And princes and kings and queens! Like a fairy-tale!" Chinatsu piped in.

Heaving a sigh, Kaed pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright, alright, let's see a story…" she thought about it for a minute before getting an excellent idea in her head, their requests struck a trigger in her mind. "How about I tell you all about a few of my friends, they have many stories made about them."

Nodding quickly, the younger ones gave all their attention to the older girl.

"Now we begin…"

* * *

**A/N: Fractured fairy-tales anyone? That's the basic premise I was originally just going to have a collection of these stories but I figured having the narrator being a friend to them might work better humor-wise. Since of course they're probably going to show up at some point and wonder what the heck Kaed was telling the kids about them. **

**So! With that said, any suggestions for the types of stories she should tell them? I really want some feedback on this lest the stories get repetitive. Also, since I plan for other characters to pop up who do you want to see? It can be anyone introduced thus far in **_**Dissonance**_** (OCs included). And that's a wrap on the prologue!**

**Preview: Aomine becomes a pixie, Kuroko is a ghost with disappearance issues, Midorima is a girl, Murasakibara is a giant with a sweet-tooth and Kise is an idiotic prince**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 1: The Pixie, the Giant, and the Prince**

Once there lived in a faraway land, a fate-obsessed maiden by the name of Midorima. Her magnificent green hair was both the envy of plants and the horror of other humans. As such she was scorned and sent to live among the other green colored beings: plants and nature spirits. Because she had lost her faith in other people, she turned to the wisdom of nature [_"Since when are plants smart?"_].

She became the green-haired guardian of the forest in which she resided. One day a giant who loved sweets came tramping down the forest, "I hate everything healthy and green," he bellowed out [_"Huh? That sounds like Onii-chan at dinner time."_]. This great purple haired beast was the denizen of the Sugar Mountains, where clouds were cotton candy, snow was powdered sugar, and ice was rock candy; Murasakibara.

Being the somewhat stingy person she was, Midorima had come out of her little hut hands on hips. "Oi! Stop tearing down my forest!" she cried out, "My fortune is second to last today but that doesn't mean my home has to get destroyed!"

Barely hearing the tiny woman, Murasakibara the giant looked down. Since all he saw was her green hair and orange clothes, it reminded him of carrots. He _hated_ carrots. With a grunt he picked up the lady and breathed in her face. "Look little carrot I don't like you so I think I'll keep you frozen forever."

"I am not a carrot!" Midorima screeched indignantly, "And put me down!"

Pretending not to hear, Murasakibara began stomping off towards his mountains. Down to her last resort, Midorima called out to the only witness of the event. "Aomine! Oha-Asa commands that you find a blond prince to come and save me! And don't ask why!" with those last shouts Murasakibara faded out over the horizon with a ticked off Midorima in tow.

Aomine the Pixie was well known in the forest for being one of the most arrogant and annoying beings to come into creation. His status of being the only male pixie around and him trying to be so 'manly' led to many, many other forest creatures to laugh in his face, not like he cared [_"Onee-san this Aomine-san sounds weird."_]. From his perch on one of the branches of a still standing tree, Aomine yawned. He didn't really care, but Midorima was his easy victim of picking on. So he set off on a journey into the unknown to search for this blond prince.

He traveled far from the forest onto the man-made roads. That is until one day, a week and a half into his journey, he came across a snoozing blond boy on the side of the road. The boy was just, laying there like there was no chance for him to get jumped at all. Aomine the Pixie being the lazy pixie he was decided to chance that this boy was a prince and dumped a pile of summoned dirt on him to wake him up.

Much to his glee, the boy's eyes snapped open and he immediately began to flip out and try and get the dirt off of him while 'Eeew-ing'. The dark-skinned pixie's gleeful laughter was cut short when the boy's demeanor changed and he drew a long (and very sharp looking) sword out from his bag. "Who's there?"

"Watch where you swing that thing you moron!" Aomine berated while fluttering up to eye level with the boy, "You nearly hacked my wing off."

The boy blinked, once, twice, "Ehhhhh?! What are you?" he shouted jumping back.

Aomine snorted, "You have eyes don't you?" he sneered, "I'm quite obviously a pixie!"

Tilting his head to get a better look at him, the blond boy then burst out into a fit of laughter. "Hahahaha! Oh you are a pixie! I thought you were some kind of shape-shifter pulling a prank on me or something! Ahahaha! You're so cute-ssu!"

Seething with rage, Aomine summoned up a rock to drop on the boy's head, which to his delight hit right on the mark (getting an 'Ouch!' from the blond). "I am _not_ cute," Aomine boiled in anger, "Now quit wasting my time, are you a prince or not?"

"Geez," the blond mumbled while rubbing his head where he was sure a bump would form sooner or later, "you didn't have to be so mean about it. But yes I am prince-"

"Great let's go," Aomine said, kicking the blonde's back impatient to get a move on.

Pouting, the blond looked at the pixie, "You don't even know my name and what do you need me for anyway-ssu!"

"I'm Aomine the Pixie and my victim to pick on has been kidnapped by the giant of the Sugar Mountains and she said that a blond prince would save her," he recited monotonously, as if reading from a phone book.

With a wink the blond introduced himself, "Sounds like the perfect job for me~!" he boasted, "I'm Prince Kise-"

* * *

Kaed's storytelling was cut short by a squeal from her youngest cousin. With a quirked brow, she eyed Taiki curiously. The older brother tilted his head back and groaned, "You just _had_ to use that name didn't you?"

"What's wrong with using Kise as a name? Like I said one of my friend's names is that," Kaed said, now having an inkling of an idea of why she was interrupted.

"Nothing," Taiki drawled sarcastically, "just that it's the name of Chinatsu's most obsessive, stalker-like crush. I bet your poor friend gets a lot of flak for having the same name."

With a breezy sigh, Chinatsu fell back onto the couch, ditzy grin and girlish giggles coming from her lips. "Kise-san is sooo dreamy~," she giggled again, "My other Onee-san is amazing for showing me~."

Taiki face-palmed and Kaed nearly did the same. "This doesn't happen to be Kise Ryouta you're talking about right?" she asked, more for show than anything.

Squeaking, Chinatsu nodded quickly, "Yep! He's amazing isn't he?"

Groaning yet again, Taiki hung his head, "Please don't start 'girl talking' while I'm here please…"

Wry smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, Kaed replied nonchalantly, "Nah, I think he's kind of a dork."

Cocking her head to the side cutely, Chinatsu seemed confused, "Huh? Why would you think that?"

"You know how I said these are all based around my friends?" Kaed questioned, crossing her arms under her head, a low sly tone seeping into her voice. Nods coming from her cousins, she went on, "Well Kise is one of them; sort of."

Chinatsu gasped, "You _know_ him?!"

Lazily letting her eyes droop into a half-lidded position, Kaed sniggered lightly, "Yeah, I mean we went to middle school together and now we go to the same high school so we know each other," seeing her cousin's shocked expressions she then continued, "Also, if you've heard anything about the Generation of Miracles, don't listen, the only true thing is that they're really good at basketball. Everything else is lies, in truth they are a bunch of lunatics."

"Riiiight," Taiki nodded, "Can we finish the story now?"

"Sure thing," Kaed said, "now where were we?"

* * *

After their introductions, Kise agreed to go with Aomine the Pixie to rescue Midorima from being frozen by the giant of the Sugar Mountains. After a week of traveling by foot, Kise and Aomine made it to the Sugar Moutains. As they started the steep climb, Kise was becoming tired.

"Aominecchi," he whined, "can we stop? I'm tired…"

Dumping a few clumps of dirt on the blond prince, Aomine snorted, "NO, I want to get this done and over with already. So suck it up."

Complaining all the way to the top, Kise nearly forgot how tired he was whilst whining about it. Finally reaching the peak, Aomine fluttered up to yell at the snoozing giant. "Oi! Where's Midorima you fat oaf?"

"That was my line!" Kise cried, running out from behind the boulder he was hiding near.

Blinking awake, Murasakibara the giant, yawned, "You're so tiny…why are you here little fairy and boy?"

"I'm a _pixie_!" Aomine the Pixie yelled indignantly, "Now where the hell is Midorima?!"

"Over here…" a voice whispered, barely audible. Turning their heads all around, the Pixie, Giant, and Prince looked for the source of the voice. "Ano, I'm right here." A high pitched shriek filled the air as the misty apparition came into sight.

"How long have you been here?!" Kise yelped, jumping back from where the ghost had appeared right next to him.

Blank blue eyes regarded them with contempt, "I've been here the whole time," he stated plainly. "If you're looking for Midorima-san, she's in the block of candy behind Murasakibara-kun."

"Really?!" Kise exclaimed, eyes glittering. "Thanks a lot-!" He frowned, that ghost had disappeared.

"Don't mind Tetsu!" Aomine yelled, "Just get to Midorima! I've lost too many naps already!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Kise replied, scrambling behind the slow giant. Dodging Murasakibara's half-hearted attempts at stopping him, he managed to get to where Midorima was stuck in a clear block of cold rock candy, scowl etched onto her face. Grabbing a rock (and actual rock) he smashed it onto the surface as hard as he could, creating a web of cracks. Hammering away as Aomine stalled the giant by distracting him with conjured treats, Kise finally managed to get to Midorima who immediately deepened her scowl.

"Aomine!" she cried, "Who the heck is this?! He looks like a wimp!" This elicited an indignant cry from the blond.

Fluttering to them, Aomine was irate, "What? You told me you wanted a blond prince so I found one," he grumbled, "He was the only one I could find, you never said it had to be a cool prince."

Pushing up her glasses, Midorima huffed, "Well did you get rid of the giant?"

Aomine and Kise exchanged wary glances, "Uhhhhhh…."

"Where are you tiny people?"

"Crud, let's split!" Aomine suggested, already zipping around the giant's oncoming figure.

"He's right," Kise agreed, dragging Midorima along, "ruuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!"

And with that, they ran off into the sunset with a purple-haired giant stomping after them. The end.

[_"That's a sucky ending Onee-san."_]

* * *

Kaed groaned, "Okay, fine, what do you want to hear?"

"Ohhh! I want to hear about high-school! Like in the movies and stuff!" Chinatsu jittered about, while talking.

Covering his ears and closing his eyes, Taiki whined, "Like those clique-y girls and jocks and stuff? Kill me now."

Sighing, Kaed complied, "Whatever you say Chinatsu, and Taiki, you get next pick."

And once again, a new story unfolded.

* * *

**A/N: I'm having too much fun writing these…So I'm thinking of making the next part split in two, and since you know the genre, any requests for things (or characters)? And there's a good chance I'll be watching KnB parody movie trailers while doing this.**

**Preview: Midorima loses his glasses, Kagami's a new student, and Momoi is popular.**


End file.
